In many situations, it is desirable to construct a floor for temporary use. The floor must be easy to assemble and disassemble and must be sufficiently strong to support weights placed thereon.
Modular flooring systems are disclosed in Taipale et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,848,501 and 6,106,186, which are assigned to the assignee of the present application. The modular flooring system uses universal connector mechanisms for slidably interlocking the beams with the support posts.
Another modular flooring system is disclosed in Thiede, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,339, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. This modular flooring system is particularly suited for filling an orchestra pit to thereby provide a floor that is approximately aligned with a stage that is adjacent to the modular floor.